


Tensions Rising

by AmericanTimelord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTimelord/pseuds/AmericanTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World War 2 has just ended, but there is something more sinister on the horizon. Only two countries know what it is, but that is all about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensions Rising

 The first time it happened was probably one of the worst, and hurt an awful lot. It had just been a few months since the end of the war, but Russia wasted no time. I was anxious about the meeting today, that's exactly why I had my Thompson, a sub machine gun, under my jacket, and a knife on my belt. If he was going to make a move, I was going to be ready. I don't think anyone had quite caught on to the amount of tension between the two of us by then, but they would know that day. I didn't want it to come to violence, but I didn't have much of a choice. I walked in, one of the first ones in the room, though I figured he would be there already. Russia had a way of being there at inconvenient times. Everyone kept piling into the room, I watched the door like a hawk, but still no sign of him. I was tempted to just start the meeting without him, as it seemed everyone else had arrived, yet just as I started, he came sauntering in the room.

“Now that everyone, is finally here. We'll get started now. We'll start with an open floor then move to any other general matters we don't bring up. Who wants to start dudes?”

Russia stood up. Of course he would be the first one. I held one hand on my coat, in case he pulled something.

“Ah yes. I would like to, just ask you, when this feeble minded 'containment' of yours will fail and you will become one with Russia, da?”

“You're just dreaming. That will never happen. You don't have enough troops or resources to ever take me down and you know it”

“Then I hope you will be with the enjoying of this little show of that”

He reached down and pulled out a combat rifle, an AK-47. He would open fire on everyone, but not if I got to him first. Before anyone even know what was going on, we both had barrels set at each other from across the room. I wasn't going to take the first shot, but I would be right behind.

“Ah, you were expecting this as well? You are not as naïve as I thought”

“Put it down Ivan, we don't want to drag everyone else into this”

“But your heroics will distract you and you will be vulnerable, da? I like the sound of that”

He unloaded his whole clip on the room. Who knows how many people he hit, but it wasn't really my problem at that moment. I jumped onto the table and was about to do the same, but he had made it right to where I was, so I used my fist to send the message instead. He was sent flying across the room and dropped his gun. I took a few shots, unloading into him as I felt like was necessary. Everyone else started to react then, as I felt a few hands tugging at my feet to stop. This gave Russia enough of an opening to find his way over again, connecting his fist to my jaw and pulling me down to his knee in my eye, before tossing me into the white board. I was regaining my bearings when two people, I didn't even register who at the time, fastened themselves to my arm and leg. I wasn't having any of it and threw them off in their respective directions. I held up my gun again, only to have it batted away. He tried to grab me, but I dodge and got a hold of his scarf instead, hoisting him up as best I could. He apparently had a pistol on him too, as he pulled it out and got me right in the stomach with it. I managed to push him again, with my strength, sending him flying onto the table. Another attempt was made to to get through to me to stop, but I broke free just as easily as the last time. Russia jumped me, knocking me onto the ground, as we rolled around trying to pin each other down.

“Communist bastard!”

“Capitalist pig”

He finally got me on the ground, pulling out his gun again. He aimed it over my chest, but I pushed his hand down just in time for him to take a shot into my leg. It hurt like hell, but I finally got the jump on him as I pulled out my knife, holding it and digging it into his throat.   
“That's right commie. You can't beat me...Not now....Not ever”

That was when four people latched themselves onto me again, and I finally recognized them. Arthur, Matthew, Ludwig, Francis, even with their combined strength, they couldn't hold me down, but I finally let them drag me out of the room. Separating us was probably the only way to stop it, short from us annihilating each other.

“Alfred, what the bloody hell is going on with you two? You could have gotten someone killed”

“Look it's complicated ok...He...He got the bomb”

“He vaut? Nein, how could that even happen?”  
“I...I don't really know...But tensions are so high, I'm just...I don't know what's going to happen, but I need to get back in there and teach him a lesson”

“L'Amerique, how would that help?”

“I don't know, but I can't let him get to me first!”

“Al...We need to get you to the hospital, you're hurt. And before you end up hurting anyone else”

“No, that communist bastard needs to pay”

“Alfred, you have that look in your eye. You two are going to start another war before the day's out if this continues”

“I...I just”

“And you're going to drag the whole world into it, starting up what we just finished. Is that what you want? All those people to die?”

“I...I can't let him win alright!”

“Look, we are all trying to recover after the war, we can't handle it if you two start something this big”

“He's the one starting this, you should be talking to him!”

“We can't talk to him, but we can certainly reason with you”

“Well...We need...”

I braced myself on the wall, holding my head in one hand. Something was wrong. I touched my neck and knew exactly what, the bastard had nicked my jugular when he pinned me down. It was only showing now due to my little outbursts. I went right through his too though, so we were even.

When I arrived at the hospital, after I was all wrapped up, I had taken to visit anyone who might have been caught in the crossfire. This, unfortunately for me, also included the guys that helped me out. I finally knew what happened, they were the ones I so carelessly threw off when they tried to help me earlier. I was sure Russia was just reveling in how they became casualties, but I had to try to make things right. I visited each of them, hoping to convey my condolences and help out in any way I could. God I was so reckless. I landed at least ten people in the hospital. Arthur was right, Russia was trying to start a war. I needed to stop him, stand in his way so nobody else would have to be hurt, at least not again. Whatever it was that we were starting, if it didn't have a peaceful resolution, I was afraid for the world's sake. The toys we were playing with, I knew I had enough to exterminate the world many times over. I didn't know how many he had, but he would keep pushing me at this rate.

“I'm sorry everyone. I never wanted to involve all of you in this, but I'm here to make it right. What do you guys need?”

“Amerika-san, this is unnecessary. You're the one who is defending us. I see no reason to keep you from that”

“Ja, you've given us all money to help us on our feet again. You are one of the most powerful countries in the world now after all”

“I am? I...guess you're right”

“Exactement, Monsieur chef du monde libre, so stop blaming yourself and keep zat Russian in check”

Little did Alfred know that everyone congregated there was now taking precautions to stop another encounter between the two. Their thoughts were to have metal detectors in the front doors and rearrange seating so that the could optimize any time they had if things were getting out of control. Pinning down either of the world's most powerful nations was not going to be an easy job, but they would try. A few of the soviet states volunteered to at least distract Russia. Everyone else's primary goal would be to stop America and, if needed, remove him from the room. Choosing the American over the Russian was an easy choice, the first could actually be reasoned with, was most of the countries' ally, and wouldn't try to kill them if they grabbed him. The other more or less powerful countries would sit next to him on either side. That decision was a difficult one, seeing all of their states after the war, not many stood out. They figured that the four who initially caught him would suffice. England: They fought side by side in the war, had a close relationship, and would be most likely to talk the American down. Germany: though they were enemies just a little while ago, they had become more of friends after Operation Vittles and other such assistance against the Soviet. Canada, though most of the time invisible to them, his North American brother had suffered relatively few casualties, and for everyone else's lack of recognition, had many resources and the twins often lived together for short periods of time. France, nobody really knew why France was the other choice, but even after Nazi occupation, he was still a power in European politics after the war. He was still considered a victor because, even though he didn't do much, he was still an Ally. If needed, more would come to help. They set up drills and precautions, being prepared might save the world from a disaster. Though they hoped they couldn't need to enact their plans, things often do not work out the way they want.

 

 


End file.
